


Super Movie Date Night

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Geek Love, Geeky, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Movie Night, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney fans over the new Marvel Movies for date night with John.</p>
<p>For International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Movie Date Night

Rodney was grinning and excitedly playing with his fingers as they left the mess hall that had been screening the latest Avengers movie.

Sheppard glanced to the side at his as they walked and gave him and small smile. "You seem excited." He teased. 

Rodney looked over at him happily. "Excited?.. Of course I am! Civil War is almost here!" 

Sheppard stopped in his tracks and turned, looking at him concerned. "War?.. What do you mean?"

"Oh." McKay looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know?" 

John took hold of Rodney's arms. "Is something going on back home that no ones told me about, McKay?" 

Sheppard was looked at him seriously now and McKay could tell he was just joking with him. 

"No! No! Not a real war! God no!" Rodney raised his hand in surrender, trying to calm him. "Captain America Civil War... The- the movie.. Based on the comic."

Sheppard stared at him then turned away and kept walking. 

McKay frowned confused and jogged to catch up with his fast pace. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

McKay could tell he was lying. "Really? Come on. The whole nerd kingdom is ecstatic and you look like I just kicked your kitten." 

"Kitten?" Sheppard raised a teasing eyebrow. "The saying is puppy, McKay."

"Well I like kittens more." Rodney crossed his arms in defense. "And remember my genius, I can tell you're changing the conversation."

Sheppard stopped and sighed in defeat. "I'm just not interested in War movies Rodney." 

"Oh.. Well.. Really?" 

"I've been in plenty of fights McKay. We're in a war with the wraith right now. I don't really care about watching movies about war."

"Says the person reading War and Peace." 

"Toche. But that doesn't mean I want that to be our next movie date."

"Well what movie are you interested in hmm?" McKay asked. 

"Fantastic Four."

Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"What?"

McKay gave him a look. "How about Deadpool? It's coming out Valentines day?" 

"Fine."

Rodney nodded. "Then it's a date."


End file.
